Wisdom of the Ages (Knights of the Nine)
Overview Faction: Knights of the Nine Prerequisites: Completion of Pilgrimage and Shrine of the Crusader Quest giver: Sir Henrik NPCs involved: Quest reward: The Shield of the Crusader Background Walkthrough The Shield is located in Fort Bulwark, which is along the Cyrodiil-Black Marsh border, a distant east of the Shrine of Nocturnal. First section The Fort is inhabited by conjurers who summon a wide variety of Daedra. There are two turn-handles to find, which are easy to find when the fort is properly explored. There is also a puzzle that consists of 4 rows of 3 floor-tiles. The clue to solving this is found in a Conjurer's Note, which players will find on the body of one of the conjurers. The relevant section reads: "Make note of the candles along the walls if you would pass through." Each of the four rows has one, two or three candles at one end. The number of candles is the solution to the row - in order, these are 1-2-3-1. Apply this by mentally numbering the tiles in each row from left to right (facing north) as one to three, and standing on one tile from each row, where the tile number corresponds to the code. In other words, stand on the left tile in the first row, the middle tile in the second row, the right tile in the third row, and the left tile in the fourth row. The correct tiles have a distinct click noise when activated; the incorrect tiles sound different when stepped upon. Do not stand on any other tiles in between - there should be adequate space to walk between the tiles rather than jumping. If done correctly, gate ahead will then open. Second section After passing into the second area of the Fort, there is a prisoner in a cell on the right. Release the prisoner, who is named Sir Thedret, and he will tell you "When the eyes of the Guardians are upon you, Julianos will show you favor." He will then head to the Priory of the Nine while you continue searching the fort. NOTE: There is an area in a room behind an old wooden door that is raised with two barrels and a crate DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LOOT THESE! (only occured on ps3 version) If you go up the little platform it is impossible to get off it and the game must be reloaded from an earlier save! Drawbridges of Death There are two draw bridges that must be crossed, the handles to open them are next to the bridge itself, however there are several dart traps that can easily kill you if you time things wrong. Assuming stocked up on the health potions dropped by the conjurers, lower the first draw bridge and time your run all the way to the handle for the second bridge, if you stand close enough to it you will be safe while to regain your health, through the potions or any other method. Lower the second draw bridge and run through to safety on the other side when the darts stop. Puzzle 1: Turning the statues Head into a large room with several conjurers and several guardian statues. Eliminate the conjurers and turn a switch on each side of the statues to get them all facing the center. Stand in the center of the statues and the door to the left of the room will unlock. You will have to turn the two statues closest to the scolar's statue multiple times to get them facing the center, but the Shield of the Crusader is worth it. Puzzle 2: Matching the items Go through it and follow the passage to another puzzle room. This simple puzzle involves matching the right item to the right chest. To start, stand on the switch in the center and take the item in the box (it's random). While standing on the switch, look around. One of the statues along the wall will have an image of an item from the box in front of it. If you do not know which statue the item you have goes to, guess while keeping in mind which item should go to which chest. When the right item is placed in the appropriate chests, the chest's statue will turn around. After completing the second puzzle, the lights dim and a door in the center opens, allowing you into the next room to claim the shield. Grab it and head back to the priory. Journal entries Upon speaking with the Knights: : I need to find Fort Bulwark, and locate the Shield of the Crusader inside.. Upon arrival at Fort Bulwark: : I've found Fort Bulwark. I need to get inside and find the Shield. After freeing Sir Thedret from his cage: : I've rescued Sir Thedret, a knight imprisoned within the Fort. I need to watch out for traps in the lower levels, and remember the phrase "When the eyes of the Guardians are upon you, Julianos will show you favor." After arriving at the item-matching puzzle: : I've found some sort of puzzle or trap deep inside Fort Bulwark. I'll need to figure out what it means in order to acquire the Shield of the Crusader. After recovering the Shield: : I've recovered the Shield of the Crusader. Category:Knights of the Nine (plug-in) Category:Knights of the Nine quests